Dominic Devaneaux
Major Dominic Fayhan Devaneaux, Reydovan Praetorian Guard (born July 25, 2378, Montagne Noire, Reydovan Prime) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Dominic is portrayed by "another Dominic" - Dominic Purcell, one of the stars of the Fox show Prison Break. Origins The second child of Emperor Kieran I and his wife Celest Devaneaux, Dominic was born in the Imperial Palace in Montagne Noire, Reydovan Prime, just over two years after Kieran was crowned. Dominic grew very quickly, and is believed to have gained the near-genius intellect of his parents, as well as rapid-growth hormone that made the Emperor into a towering figure - Kieran hit seven feet tall as he shook out of puberty. Dominic was also very muscular, a contrast to his elder brother, Crown Prince Kieran II, who was leaner but well-bodied. Growing up exclusively in the Imperial Palace, Dominic grew tired of the regimented lifestyle of being an imperial prince - he knew that unless something happened to Kieran II, he would never gain the crown - so at the age of fifteen, he asked his father for permission to join the Praetorian Guard (then known as the Palace Guard). It would be better to actually be of some use to the family, Dominic reasoned, rather than sit around like a pampered schoolboy. The Emperor, taken aback at first, had to admit that Dominic had a point, so he gave his permission. Joining the Guard The Palace Guard was an elite corps of the Imperial Guard, the internal police force of the Reydovan Empire. Commanded at that time by the Supreme Commander of the Reydovan Military Body, Marshal Jeremiah Neill, the Imperial Guard had strict expectations of all of its men - especially Imperial heirs who aspired to be officers. Taking Dominic under his wing, Neill trained the boy himself, until he fit the standards laid down by its first commander, Alexander Britanov. Three years later, in 2396 - at the centennial celebrations for the Imperial founding - at the completion of his training, the Imperial Guard was merged into the Marine Corps to form the Imperial Army, and Dominic was commissioned as a second lieutenant of the Palace Guard. Dominic was appalled at the depravity that was prevalent in the Palace Guard; no one reported to duty on time, many were alcoholics, and some had even attempted to make romantic overtures to the Emperor's two daughters, Anastasia and Ashleigh, who were coming of age at the time. Furious and sickened, Dominic took his complaint directly to his father. The Emperor, who had also noticed , ordered Neill - and Dominic - to begin a training program to constantly ensure that every man was up to fighting trim. "With my guards barely able to hold up their heads, let alone their weapons, I could get killed by an old woman with a shovel," Kieran reportedly said. Dominic himself honed his blade skills with High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI, the leader of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth and a frequent visitor to the Imperial court. In 2403, he was promoted to the rank of Captain in the Palace Guard. Changing of the Guard In 2406, Emperor Kieran I committed suicide, and was succeeded by his eldest son, Kieran II. Reaffirming his loyalty to the Imperial House, Dominic held a burning resentment for Marshal Neill, now Chancellor, as he attempted to grab power from the Emperor's hands. Joining the secretive non-violent Black Rose movement, led by Governor-General August von Spee, Dominic - aided by his brother Travis, and his sisters - denounced Neill as a traitor to the Empire, a fact that was validated by the Chancellor's mercenary elder brother Ethan's victory against the Grand Fleet of the Chancellor at the Battle of the Korolev Expanse. With Neill sacked and Spee now Chancellor, the Palace Guard became known as the Praetorians, and Dominic was subsequently promoted to the rank of Major. As a reward for his loyal service, Emperor Kieran II granted Dominic command of his personal detail, and the two are rarely seen apart. Devaneaux, Dominic